I'll See You Again
by yugi123
Summary: Yugi's mom who lives in Japan in very sick and had passed away. Grandpa, Yugi and the gang are going to Japan for the funeral. Joey, Tristan and Tea finally get to meet the rest of Yugi's family.
1. Chapter 1

**The News**

"_Normal Talking"_

_/Normal Thinking/_

_**/Yami &Yugi mindlinking/ **_

***Background Info – Relivant to the story (please read):**Yugi's mother lives in Japan with the rest of his family, except for Grandpa (Duh) but Yugi's mother is terribly ill and doesn't have much longer to live.

It was a normal day at school for Yugi and the gang, it was only a few minutes till the bell rang signaling the end of the day. Yugi sat at his desk near the window, with his chin in his palm as his arms rested on his desk, Tea looked like she was taking notes but she was infact doodling on the paper contently, Joey and Tristan were throwing paper wads at the girls they liked, a few were tossed at Tea and himself, Tea looked annoyed, and Yugi merely shook his head and smiled. At last, the bell rang, everyone packed up their belongings and rush out of the room free from school for two weeks for winter break.

Everyone met up at the front of the school.

"_You guys ready ta get to da arcade?_" Joey asked as he stretched and popped his back. All three nodded and walked to the arcade, for a winter day it was quite warm, the sun was out and there was no wind, it made the city look so pretty! Suddenly Yugi's phone went off in his pocket, he reached for it and looked at the caller I.D, "_Its Grandpa.."_ Yugi said and slowed down his walk a little, _"Hey Grandpa_." – "_Hello Yugi, where are you at right now?"_ Yugi looked a little startled at his grandfathers tone, thinking he might be in trouble. "_Well, all of us were just headed to the arcade, is that alr-"_ Yugi was cut off, "_Yugi, I…I need you here..theres something I have to tell you.."_ Grandpa's voice sounded sad and strained, "_O-okay Grandpa I'll be there in a few minutes..are you alright_?" Solomon sighed, "_Just please get home Yugi.._" Yugi heared the click of the other end signaling his grandfather hung up. "_Sorry guys, I gotta get home, grandpa needs me for something."_ Yugi said as he returned his phone to his pocket. "_Alright Yugi, did he say what was wrong_?" Tea asked a little worried, Yugi shook his head, "_No he didn't but he sounded pretty upset though._." he looked to the ground as they all paused before splitting ways, "_Okay well, We'll stop by later to check up on you if you don't meet us there, 'kay buddy?_" Tristan smiled at his smaller friend. Yugi nodded, "_Sounds good, I'll see you guys soon_." They waved as they walked away from each other.

As Yugi came closer to the game shop, he noticed it was closed, /_**That's strange, its 3:00 in the afternoon, I wonder why grandpa closed the shop?/ **_Yugi waited for his Yami to reply, /_**I'm not sure Yugi, I hope he is not feeling ill./ **_ Yugi nodded as he went around to the door to the house. "_Grandpa, I'm home…"_ he called as he closed the door behind him and taking off his shoes. "_Yugi, come to the kitchen my boy.."_ Causiously, Yugi made his way to the kitchen as asked, there on the table, tea was prepared, Yugi looked curiously at his grandfather who motioned him to take a seat. Yugi sat down, taking a sip of tea. _"Yugi…"_ Yugi and his grandfather looked into each others eyes, sad and pained eyes met confused ones, "_Grandpa..whats going on_?" Solomon sighed once again, and decided not to beat around the bush anymore, "_Yugi..a doctor from Japan called, Ahna…your mom…she…she passed away this morning.."_ Yugi looked at his grandfather in disbelif…"_She…she can't…she can't be gone grandpa…I never go to say goodbye to her!_" Yugi said as tears welled in his eyes. Solomon's eyes watered up as well hugging his crying grandson, "_I know Yugi…I know, I didn't get to say anything to her either…but she knew in her heart that we loved her very much.."_ not looking up, Yugi corrected his grandfather..

"_Love.."_ Solomon raised an eye brow to his grandson's comment, "_Pardon Yugi_?" Yugi clung tighter to the old mans overalls, "_She knows we LOVE her very much…not loved.._" Seeing what his grandson was getting at he closed his eyes and nodded, "_Right…love_." They moved to the living room to talk about what they were feeling and when they were going to Japan for the funeral.

"_Hey you two_!" The two Motou's turned to see a Joey Tristan and Tea standing in the doorway. Then they all noticed that the two had been crying, "_Whats…goin on here_?" Joey asked causiously, the three of them settled on the seats waiting for an answer, Yugi looked to grandpa who nodded, Yugi sighed, "_Well guys…grandpa got a call today from a doctor in Japan, My mom she…she passed away this morning…"_ his voice cracked as a tear ran down his face, Yami who was surprised by this news manifested himself beside Yugi and craddled the younger boy.

Solomon got up and walked away…

"_Ahna…died?"_ Joey asked in a shakey voice, tears threatening to fall. Yugi only nodded. Ahna was like a mother to him after his mom left with Serenity, and before she moved back to Japan. (A/N: Yugi and Joey have known each other longer in my story..live with it, Thanks!)

After a few minutes he just began to ramble his memories about her, _"I still remember the little Japanese accent she had, at first I really couldn't understand what she was saying but after I hung around for a while, I understood her perfectly.."_ Yugi looked up from his scrunched up position on the couch, and sadly smiled at his friend with tear of his own falling. Tea remembered the times when Ahna had helped her to, "_I remember when she told me she believed I could be anything I wanted to be, she told me…even if I gave up on myself and my dream, she'd be there to believe in me for myself.." _she said as she wiped a tear away. Tristan thought of all the times Ahna had helped him out to, _"When I was saving up to buy my motorcycle, she bought all the candy I made to sell, even if she didn't eat it..cause..well…it WAS pretty terrible..she bought them anyways and helped me make more so I could really sell them._" Yugi smiled, "_I remember that.."_ Solomon walked back into the room "_We will be leaving for Japan tomorrow morning kids, we better get some sleep._" He addressed everyone, "_What? Us to_?" Tristan asked, as the others looked on surprised. "_Yes, it is clear that Ahna had made an impact on all of us, and it is only fitting for you to be there as well._"- "_We'll have to go home and ask our parents first._" Tea said, Solomon held up a hand, "_I talked to them already, I told them all expenses are paid for you three and they all agreed to let you come along._" Everyone looked at each other and smiled, they were going to Japan, but it was too bad it wasn't on better terms. "_You parents are dropping off your stuff for the trip_."

After everyone got their bags and stuff, they all headed to Yugi's room to sleep. Getting extra blankets and pillows from the hall closet, he, Joey and Tristan laid on the ground, Yugi let Tea have his bed, it was the gentlemanly thing to do. As Yugi set up his spot on the ground, Joey heard little sniffing sounds coming from his friend, he was crying slightly, wishing the lights were off and everyone was asleep so he could cry silently to himself, Yugi laid down and buried his face into the pillow. "Yuge man, you alright?" Joey asked quietly, Yugi said nothing, but merely nodded his head. Everyone said their good nights and drifted off to sleep.

_**/Yami, are you still awake?/ - **_Atem manifested himself beside Yugi once more, he was casually laying down with his feet proped up and his hands behind his head relaxing, _**/ Of course Yugi, would you like to talk about what happened?/ **_ Yami asked gently, his baratone voice was relaxing in the dark, _**/Its just…I never really got to be with my mom..when we lived together before dad died, she was always so happy and always telling me, everything would be alright in the darkest times, but now I'll never see her again, never be able to see her smile or hear her again./ **_ a lone tear streamed down Yugi's face as he spoke with the spirit. _**/This may be true Yugi, but your mother will never truly leave you./ **_ Yugi looked over to the spirit, _**/I know, I just…wish I could have told her goodbye../ **_ the spirit leaned over and ran his fingers through the younger ones soft hair, _**/ I know it Yugi, it will be alright, try to get some sleep now, you have a long day ahead tomorrow..it was nice of your grandfather to bring your friends along, they will be quite helpful in your time of need./ **_Yami said as he continued to stroke Yugi's hair. Yugi was drifting off to sleep, _**/Yes, it was nice of him, and im greatful that they are going./ **_ Yugi finally fell asleep, Yami stopped peting his hikari and gently kissed him on his forehead. /_**Sleep well little one./ **_Yami whispered as a ghostly tear crossed his cheek.

- Here's something new…I know where this story is going! So, if you'd like to find out as well, please review! I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading! __


	2. Chapter 2

**In Japan**

"_Normal Talking"_

_/Normal Thinking/ _

_**/Yami & Yugi mindlinking/ **_

"**Speaking Japanese"**

After the long 13 hours on the plane, The gang had finally arrived in Tokyo, Japan. Arriving at the hotel, the room was large enough for everyone to bunk up together, excluding Grandpa who got his own bed.

"_Awe'right! Finally here! Time to kick back and watch the tube_!" Joey flopped on the bed and clicked the T.V on. There was an infomercial on and the person on there was speaking Japanese, Yugi looked up and saw the faces of his three confused friends, and giggled a little, "_Have you two forgotten you were in Japan already_?" The three looked embarrassed and smiled at Yugi. "_Yuge, you understand this stuff?"_ Joey asked, Tea butted in instead, "_Well Joey, he IS Japanese…"_ Joey turned to Tea annoyed and raised his fist up defensivley, "_I KNOW DAT! Just cause he's Japanese doesn't mean he KNOWS the language.."_ Joey said as he turned away from Tea with his arms crossed. Yugi smiled again, "_Anyways…to answer your question, yes, I do understand what they are saying._"

Yugi and the others were all sitting on one bed watching the TV, even tho three out of four of them didn't have a clue about what was going on so, the other three decided to engade in a slight conversation, Joey whispered to Tea, "_Hey..Tea.."_ Tea looked at Joey, "_Yeah?_" Joey leaned in closer to her ear and cupped his hand around his mouth to her ear, "_You should ask if we can go walk around see some stuff.."_ Tea looked frazzled, "_Me? Why me?"_ Joey looked to see if Yugi was still into the show, and he was.. "_Cause, your da polite one, me and Tristan aren't as good with our words as you are."_ She sighed and decided to ask, _"Hey Yugi_?" Yugi turned to his friend, "_Yeah Tea_?" he said with a smile. "_Well, we don't want to sound like we were taking advantage of you or sound insensitive of why were here, but would it be alright if we did a little sight seeing?_" Tea asked causiously, Yugi looked at all his friends anticipated expressions, and smiled, giggling a little, "_Of course we can! I didn't think you guys would want to since we just got here, I figured you'd be tired, but if you'd like, lets go!_" The four jumped up and got ready to hit the town.

Joey wore a white tshirt with the "ZooYork" logo on it, with a pair of dark grey jeans and his white Nike shoes, Tristan wore a slightly tight black American Eagle tshirt with jeans and a pair of Sanuk Kyoto Dean shoes (A/N: Love these!) Tea wore a fitted, baggy grey tank top, with a pair of cut off studded shorts, various bracelets and her pearly white and blue Pastry Sire shoes and a black bag slung around her shoulder. Yugi wore a simple turquoise tshirt, with his skinny black jeans and a pair of black high top all star converse shoes. "_You ready to go guys_?" Tea asked as she excitedly waited by the door. All three guys nodded, "_Lets hit the city guys and gals_!" Joey yelled as he fist pumped the air. Out in the city, the gang looked around and were amazed at all the lights in the darkend sky as the people dashed around having a good time. "_So, wheres a good place to eat at 'round here Yuge?"_ – "_Well…theres a hibatchi grill down the street from here. We can go there if you'd like_." They all headed to the hibatchi grill, and about half way there, they were stopped by a girl running after them, "Yugi! is that really you? I haven't deen you in such a long time!" Yugi turned at hearing his name, then his eyes widened as he saw an old friend of his from his old school. "Misaki? It has been a long time hasn't it?" He said accepting the hug, the three never heard Yugi talk in Japanese and were looking at him in awe. Misaki looked at the people Yugi was walking with, and got a little nervous, "uhm..Yugi, who are these people?" Yugi blinked and smiled widely, "Misaki, these are my friends from America, Jounochi-kun, Honda-kun and Anzu-chan!" (A/N: I don't know if I used that right, if I did, sweet, go me…and if I didn't, let me knowill fix it! Thanks!) Yugi turned to the three and said, "_Guys this is Misaki, shes an old friend of mine from when I went to school here_." He smiled brightly, then Shyly, Misaki bowed to them, "Konichiwa, welcome to Tokyo." She smiled as she stood stright again. Misaki was just about as tall as Yugi was, she had short black hair that was parted at the side, letting some of her bangs fall in her face. She wore a navy blue dress, with white polka dots on it and was fitted just below her bust line with a white ribbon, it came to about mind-thigh and black stocking that came just below where the dress stopped, with that she wore black casual heals. She turned back to Yugi. "I…heard about your mother Yugi..I'm very sorry." Misaki bowed a little to Yugi who bowed back, "Thank you Misaki, but how is it you heard about her?" she smiled a little and dug in her bag she found a news paper and pointed to the article, "Everyone knows about the death of the famous Motou, Yugi's mother, plus your ji-chan ran into my mother in the lobby of the hotel your staying in, she works there now." A group of girls across the street were calling for Misaki to hurry up, she turned and waved at them, turning back to Yugi, "Well, it was nice talking to you again Yugi, keep in touch, Sayonara!" she waved as she ran off, Yugi raised his hand to wave good bye, "Sayonara." "_Wow Yugi, I never heard you speak Japanese before, that was pretty sweet_!" Tristan said, Yugi blushed and smiled at Tristan's comment, "_Thanks Tristan_." Joey looked slyly over at Yugi, "_So..was she ya girl friend here before you moved to America_?" Joey smirked, Yugi blushed, "_No! she is only a friend!"_ Joey threw an arm around Yugi's shoulder, "_No reason to be embarrassed Yuge, we was pretty cute, even tho I didn't understand a damn thing she said_." Yugi rolled his eyes and then the grill came into view, _"OH, look…were here!" He said changing the subject."_ *Lame cliff hanger..but I'm really tired right now. I decided the Hibatchi Grill trip will be in another chapter. Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Hibatchi Grill!

Okay. Well, I'm going to try to do this right this time, I got word that I was messing up the dialogue and should separate them by lines…well here it goes. I'd also like to appologize for the jumbled up mess last chapter, I don't know what happened there at the end but, I'll try not to let that happen this time! Thanks for reading and helping me inprove my writing skills, if that's what you'd like to call them. I'm also going to try to get the bold lettering in there as them speaking Japanese, it didn't work last time for some reason..Enjoy!

The group walked into the restaurant and were seated near a window, Tea marveled at the veiw of the Tokyo streets outside, she loved watching the people walk and look at everything, it was truly a new experience for her. Everyone started to look a the menus and look at what they wanted.

Joey sweat dropped, "_How the heck are we supposed to read this!" _he held the menu closer to his face as if it would help his desipher the menu.

Yugi chuckled, "_We have hibatchi grills back home, just think of something you like from there and tell the waitress, its all called the same thing so she should be able to figure out what you want." _Yugi said with an amused smile.

The waitress walked over and bowed to them. _**"Welcome to Kobe's Hibatchi Grill! May I take your order please?" **_ She straighted up and took out a paad of paper and a pen.

Joey ordered, "_Umm, I'll have the teriyaki chicken over fried rice, no vegitables! Thanks!_"

Tristan's mouth watered at the sound of Joey's order. "_Make that two please!" _

Tea thought for a moment longer, "_I'll take, the grilled salmon over fried rice with vegitables please" _she said with a smile.

Yugi looked at the waitress and said, "_**I'll Take the Sashimi, with cucumber rolls with rice please.**_"

Thay all handed her their menus and surprisingly enough she didn't need anyone to repeat their order. Someone else brought out an appetizer of crab meat rangoon.

"_So, how do you all like Japan so far?" _Yugi asked with a slight smile, Tea noticed his mood had changed a little since they got there.

"_We love it here Yugi, I just wish we could have come for fun instead of…" _Tea cut herself off and thought of something more sensitive to say. "_Instead of, why were really here." _

Joey took in everyones mood and decided to lighten it for them, _"Well, maybe we can all come back one day together just for fun, maybe after we graduate high school for a final trip together as kids." _ The group smiled at Joey's idea and everyone nodded.

Their food was brought out to them and they all decided to walk back to the hotel and turn in for the night, yes the funeral was tomorrow but they had the whole week there and had plenty of time to see a lot more stuff.

(A/N: I know that sounded insensitve but, you all know if you had a free trip to Japan you'd look around to! Don't play off like your innocent.)

When they got to their room Grandpa was still out, probably visiting old friends or his wifes grave, something like that.

They made popcorn and sat around talking. Yugi and Tea were laying in one bed facing the other boys, and Joey bunked with Tristan who were facing the other two on the other bed while another bed was still freshly made waiting for grandpa.

"_So, Yugi.." _Tea asked a little hesitant as she played with the stitching in the blanket.

Yugi looked at Tea with his head resting on his arms. _"Yeah Tea?" _

Tea was looking at the blanket as she asked, _"What was your mom like?" _After she asked she looked into Yugi's eyes, they held love and admiration in them but at the same time sadness.

"_Well, she was an amazing person, she helped anyone who needed it and she'd give you the shirt off her back if it would help someone. She was a great artist, you know that sakura tree painting in our living room, above the fire palce?" _ Tristan, Tea and Joey nodded, Yugi smiled, _"She painted that, she never gave up on anything and believed she could do anything as long as she put her mind to it." _

Tristan snikered a little bit and smiled, _"Well, now we all know who you get that from./ _Yugi blushed but giggled none the less as the others laughed as well.

It was getting late, Joey and Tristan fell asleep in their bed, Tea and Yugi lay awake, engadging in a small conversation.

"_Ya know Yugi, I just wanted to let you know that I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk about anything." _Tea said gently as she laid a soft hand on his arm.

Yugi looked into her bright blue eyes, the moon was hitting her perfectly, he blushed and wrapped a hand around the back of her head rubbing her hair, _"Thank you Tea, that really means a lot to me." _

Tea was leaning in closer to Yugi they were almost about to kiss, but they heard someone open the door to their room, it was grandpa, he'd finally decided to show up, he laid in his bed after he got ready and went to sleep.

Yugi and Tea pretended to be asleep until grandpa turned the lights back off.

Tea leaned her body on top of Yugi's and he noticed she wasn't wearing a bra, he blushed, thanking the lord that the lights were off, but she leaned down and kissed him on the lips, too surprised to kiss back, Tea giggled and leaned down to his ear.

"_Good night Yugi." _she said in a low voice. Yugi had to bite back a groan from the tone in her voice. This time he leaned over her and kissed her, she kissed back.

"_Good night Tea." _ Yugi laid back down on his side facing Tea. She had her back to him, but as he was drifting off to sleep, Tea scooted herself against Yugi's chest, still facing away from him.

He sleepily chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer. As they both fell asleep together.

The End!

Next Chapter will be up soon hopefully! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

The Funeral

That morning, Yugi woke up to the sounds of rustling around, he looked over and saw grandpa getting his suit ready for the funeral.

"_Grandpa?" _Yugi sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. _"What are you doing?" _He asked, noticing that the sun wasn't even up yet. 

Solomon looked over at Yugi, who was now looking at him for an answer. _"Nothing Yugi, its still early, why don't you go back to sleep?" _

Yugi turned his eyes towards the balcany glass door, and saw that the sky was getting lighter. He sighed as he thought of what today was. Solomon saw the sadness in the boys eyes and thought it might be time to tell Yugi his news.

"_Yugi, come with me onto the balcany. Theres something I need to tell you." _he sounded nervous but it was something that had to be done.

"_What is it grandpa?" _Yugi asked taking a seat on the chair that was placed outside.

"_Well, Yugi, I know I should have told you this a long time ago but." _Solomon sighed before continuing. _"Yugi, before you were born, you mother had two more sons before you." _

Yugi looked up shocked and somewhat excited, _"You mean, I have brothers?" _ he asked with a slight smile beginning to grow, then a question came to mind.

"_Why would you tell me something like this? I mean did you want me to meet them?" _Yugi asked a little hurt.

"_Of course I wanted you to meet them, but it was before your father died and he just, thought it was best that we all stayed where we all were." _

Yugi thought for a moment, _"All those times I visited, where were they?" _

Solomon looked to the ground finding it interesting suddenly, _"Well, since your parents were divorced they spent time with your father while you were with your mom." _

Yugi looked as if he were about to cry, _"But why didn't you-" _ Yugi was cut off by an alarm clock going off in the hotel room, waking his friends.

Solomon placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. _"We can talk more later." _ He left it at that and walked in to the room greeting the other three kids.

Yugi and the gang made their way to the funeral, each of them looking their best, the boys were in a suit as Tea wore a black spaghetti strap dress with a black sparkly jacket that went over it.

They pulled up to the fuenral home and outside mingling, were a lot of people who came to pay their respects to Ahna. Yugi recognised a few people but not too many, there was his two aunts Haru and Kylah, his cousins and two older boys he could not identify.

He was about to ask his grandfather if those were his brothers but he was inturupted by his aunt Haru who came over and hugged him tight. Haru was a thin lady, she had short aulburn hair and violet colored eyes.

"_**Yugi, I'm so glad to see you, how are you holding up to all this?" **_ Haru pulled back and Yugi looked into her eyes, realizing how much Haru and his mother actually looked alike.

"_**I'm, doing alright, it just breaks my heart that I couldn't say goodbye to her." **_ Yugi said looking to the ground with unshead tears.

Hearing this made Haru tear up and hug Yugi again.

"_**Yugi, sweetheart, as long as you keep your mother in your heart, you'll never have to say goodbye to her. Always think of the good times you two shared." **_

Yugi let a lone tear fall as he nodded, but smiled at his aunts words.

Everyone entered the funeral home, and took a seat next to their loved ones. Yugi sat at the end of the aisle, next him was his grandfather and next to him was Haru, and the list went on.

Joey and the others sat directly behind Yugi, allowing him to be with him family, even though they felt extreamly out of place with all the curious and confused glances they were getting.

The pastor began to speak;

"_**Comfort, Oh comfort My people," says your God. Speak kindly to Jerusalem;  
And call out to her, that her warfare has ended…"**_

Yugi tuned out the pastor as his eyes landed on his beautiful mother who was laying in the casket behind the pastor who was praying for her safe journey into heaven.

The more Yugi let reality set in, the more his heart broke, this was his mother, being buring way before her time, sure, they didn't spend a whole lot of time together but they did have a lot of great times together when they did. Yugi bowed his head and began to let the tears fall.

A hand touched Yugi's shoulder, he looked over and saw a man squating down next to him, it was the guy he saw earlier standing outside, this man had dark violet eyes, and black spikey hair, not as spikey as his own was, and blonde highlights going back into each spike.

"_**Hello Yugi, My name is Yusei, believe it or not, I'm your older brother." **_

Yugi looked at him and more tears began to stream down his face, and slowly leaned in to hug his big brother. _**"I believe you." **_

To say the least, Yusei was surprised by Yugi's action, but he hugged him back anyways with a sad smile.

"_**I wanted to tell her I loved her one last time, everyone tells me she knew I did but, I wanted to tell her and, I just wanted to hear it from her." **_ Yugi cried.

Yusei pulled back and looked into Yugi's eyes.

"_**Yugi, mom loved you very much, I know it would have been satisfying to hear her say it face to face but, theres nothing we can do about that now, we must let her move on to a better palce so she will no longer feel any pain. All that matters is that she loved you, she loved all of us, but mom is happy now, she can be with dad and many others who have left us before." **_ Yusei said with a smile.

Yugi looked at him and smiled to, but not trusting his voice at the moment, he only nodded.

Yusei stood and patted Yugi on the shoulder as he walked back to his seat.

After the service was over, They all went to the burial site. The weather was fitting for everyones mood as it slightly began to drizzle.

The casket was lowered into the ground, and Yugi stood there with tears in his eyes as he watched. Tea came up behind him and slipped her hand into his and rested her tear stained cheek on his shoulder (Yugi is as tall as Tea in this story) He leaned his head against hers.

Keeping an eye on the casket as it was lowered, he said a silent prayer in his head, hoping God or some kind of higher power above heard it.

_/ If there is a God or..a higher power, You commanded us to honor our parents. Kindly have mercy toward the souls of my father and mother; forgive them their sins and allow me to see them again in the joy of Eternal Light when my time has come./ _

_/That was beautiful Yugi./ _Yami said as he popped out to console his hikari. Yugi looked up and saw Yami with a sad smile on his face, Yugi nodded his thanks.

Yugi stood there and the clouds cleared, the sun shined through leaving a spot light on Yugi. He looked up and smiled.

_/**I love you to mom**./ _

*End!

The next Chapter will be up soon, then Yugi's second brother will be introduced. Thanks for reading!


End file.
